Happy Haloween
by Sarah Mckatie
Summary: Ok, the title doesnt come in until a whole bunch of chapters later. Thank god my computer works now! I can upload a billion stories!


~Lily Evans was never the type that cared about what she looked like. She always just pulled on the  
  
first thing she saw in the morning. She always looked as though she just came out of a hamper. There  
  
were only three things she cared about when it came to accessories, and appearence. Her size, number   
  
three. She never allowed herself to be over 100 pounds, at the 5 feet she was. All of the women on   
  
her fathers side were... well, lets just say, they hadn't been a size 6 adult since they were six   
  
years old. Her sister Petunia was 140 pounds, at 7, 5 years older than Lily. She began starving   
  
herself, and throwing up to stay thin. Now, at 16, she was 75 pounds. Lily didnt want to have to   
  
starve herself.  
  
  
Number two, she refused to stink. She would wear ten tons of deoderant a day. She'd put a squirt of  
  
perfume every two hours, because she was smart enough to know she didn't want to smell too strong.   
  
She had a nickname as a little girl which inspired the obsession. Hamper head. She wore a dress one  
  
day that she took out of the hamper, and was at the very bottom, so it was a bit damp and smelled   
  
very bad. From then on, until she went to Hogwarts, she was known as Hamper head.  
  
  
And number one. Her hair. That was the most important thing in the world. She had long beautiful red  
  
hair down to her back. She would brush it sixteen million times a day, and every session, she had to  
  
put the brush through her hair at least 300 times. She would wash it and condition it twice a day.   
  
It was the only thing she got from her grandmother other than her beautiful green eyes. She got her  
  
pretty skin from her mom, her chin and nose from her dad, and her cheek bones from her other   
  
grandmother. And her height, (or lack thereof,) was given to her by her good for nothing dad!   
  
(a/n can you tell SOMEONE is short? She loves her dad btw.) (a/n the good for nothing bastard made   
  
her 4'11, while her mom was 5'9!) (a/n sorry!)~  
  
  
Lily walked down to the Great Hall for dinner, with a mirror, checking out her hair. She felt   
  
someone hit her from the side, causing her to drop the mirror. She saw a big black mop of hair as   
  
the person knelt down to pick up the beautiful mirror. He handed it to her. She smiled, and took it   
  
back. "Thank you," she said, almost silenly. He smiled. "No problem." She stared at him as he left.   
  
  
A girl named Kaie bumpped her in the back, causing her mirror to fall and break. Lily knelt down and   
  
picked the frame up. Luckily only the glass broke. It could still be fixed. Her grandma, Petunia,   
  
(whom her sister was named after,) gave it to her two hours before she died. Kaie, who used to be   
  
her friend, and knew the story, stepped on the frame, and twisted her foot on it. Lily stood up. She  
  
just looked at the smirk on her face. Before anyone knew what had happened, a loud eco of slap   
  
errupted in the now silent Great Hall. The boy, (James,) who had picked up her mirror the first time  
  
whiped his head around. Kaie fell to the ground, hitting her head on a table, causing a pickle jar   
  
to fall on her head. Lily turned around and ran out of the room. She fell into a big soft chair in   
  
the empty common room.   
  
  
Tears began to fall quietly down her cheeks. She felt someone sit down on the chair with her. Their  
  
arms surrounded her, and she cried into their chest. "I hate people!" she yelled into their chest.   
  
"Shhh..." came a soft male voice. "I'd rather be in school with gerbils!" she shouted. He laughed.   
  
She looked up at him. It was the popular, strong, and dare she think it, the beautiful James Potter!  
  
She couldnt say a word. Her jaw fell. Lily tried to say something to him, but she couldnt make her   
  
lips move. He drew a line with his finger down her jaw. She couldnt make herself say anything. "Are  
  
you ok?" he asked her gently. She nodded, as he smoothed her hair out. She jumpped up. "I'm sorry,"  
  
she said. He stood up beside her, and pushed a long strand of red hair from her eyes. Lily gulped.  
  
  
James walked over to the window sill, and took a tissue from the tissue box. "Are you alright?" he   
  
asked again. Lily nodded, and couldnt take her eyes off of him. He put his hand on the table, and   
  
took the mirror. "I think I may be able to fix it." Lily raised an eyebrow. James whispered a few   
  
magic words, and the mirror was as good as new. Lily put a hand over her mouth. "Oh my... How did  
  
you fix it?" she asked, knowing that if the table werent between them, she would've kissed him.  
  
He shrugged. "I dunno. I'm a...WIZARD perhaps." Lily blushed. "I am sorry. I should have thought of  
  
that instead of over reacting."   
  
A/N Ok, thats a rap for now. I know, I shouldnt be starting things when I'm going to leave in a  
  
little while, but i couldnt help it! Well, if you like it, email me. 


End file.
